Fatherly Words
by the-vampire-act
Summary: ONESHOT After a case involving the Hamptons, Tucker and Reid talk. Better than it souds. : Please R&R!


Fatherly Words

"......a bit of an odd one, but I have some waters to test. I plan on doing some crossovers sometime next year- most likely summer- and wanted to see how this one would be. Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid met Hank Lawson on a case with the BAU. They were in the Hamptons because of a medical doctor on a killing spree. They had asked Dr. Hank for help involving medical facts, and he had agreed to. Of course, his brother Evan had first asked if he was getting paid for the consult. Dr. Hank insisted pay wasn't necessary, though.

After about a week, between the BAU, Dr. Hank, and the local police, they had managed to solve the case. Unfortunately, it came a little too late. The UnSub- who turned out to be a local doctor at Jill's hospital- had a major break-down. They became psychotic, and had killed three people before the BAU stopped him. The UnSub was close to having a fourth victim- Tucker Bryant- which was how they had caught him. The UnSub had gotten messy, and left a trail to where he was unintentionally. And with Hank and Evan knowing Tucker personally, they had all become dedicated to find him.

Luckily, Tucker only faced minor injuries. He had a broken right leg, and a hair-line fracture on his arm. Besides that and a few cuts and bruises, he would be okay- physically, anyway.

After the case, the BAU team- with the exception of Reid- had gone to a bar with the cops. Dr. Hank, Tucker, and Reid had gone their separate ways, while Evan took off with Divya- trying to convince her not to go through with her arranged marriage.

Tucker and Reid waited silently in the Bryant household as Hank ran upstairs to grab some cards.

"Hey, uh......Reid? Can I ask you a question?" Tucker asked. Reid nodded, signaling for Tucker to carry on. "Have you ever been the victim on a case?" Reid bit his bottom lip. On more than one occasion Reid had faced danger. But how did he say that while trying to make it convincing that it wasn't the end of the world, and that the nightmares would ease. He was still in repair from the Anthrax, Tobias Hankle, the Riley Jenkins case, and all the other cases gone bad.

"Yeah- than once, actually. " Reid admitted. Tucker nodded, and went back to staring at the table. "But I got over it." he added. "Mostly." he muttered barely audibly, but Tucker still heard it.

"What do you mean mostly? What happened?" Tucker asked. "Oh uh......sorry. You don't have to answer that, really." Tucker blushed- realizing his error in words.

"No that's okay. A few years back, I was kidnapped and tortured for two days. And ever since then, I've been having a stream of bad luck." Reid let out a fake laugh.

"What kind of bad luck?" Tucker asked.

"Uh........let's see........ I almost lost my job, got Anthrax, which you never heard from me if anyone asks,had a few rough cases,one in which I called my father a child molester and murderer, and another in which someone suffering split personalities almost made me lose my mind, and got shot- hince the crutches. " Reid said as if it didn't matter. He was telling Tucker all this to try and get him to open up. If he didn't open up to him first, how could he expect the boy to talk to him?

"Oh wow- and I thought this was bad." Tucker muttered.

"What do you mean?" he said- starting with his profiling tricks again.

''Oh, I just mean, I was almost killed today, and I thought it was pretty dramatic. But since hearing about your situation....." Tucker stuttered nervously.

"Comparing our situations isn't going to help you. Concentrate on yourself, Tucker." Reid said.

"Oh, I never really thought about that, but I guess I know what you mean." Tucker replied thoughtfully.

"Tell me- what do you think I mean?" Reid was glad his profiler tricks were working, but wasn't sure how much longer it would work. He had barely said anything to Tucker, but the human mind processes certain words different ways than most. Like a terrorist would say the word control in a different way than a victim would. In this case, a victim talking to another victim would think they know how they feel, and thus revealing what they really feel through trickery- known legally as profiling.

"I think you mean that because I was a victim, I'll be more likely to ignore my situation, and focus on someone else's. But if I do that, I'll never move on, and I'll be a victim the rest of my life." Tucker explained.

'So he's ignoring his situation to ignore the pain, but still fears he'll been a victim forever now.' Reid mused. 'I think I can fix this.'

"I know you're probably not going to enjoy me asking you this, but I have to. Are you okay?" Reid asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say today I've changed my whole thinking process about life, but I wouldn't say I haven't changed. But I think I'm going to be okay. " Tucker mused. Reid smiled, and Tucker smiled back.

"Alright, who's up for a smashing game of black jack?" Hank said.

Reid and Tucker nodded, so Hank sat down with the cards in his hands. He started shuffling, and passed out the cards.

Before they knew it, the sky was getting dark, and the night was getting late. Their game of cards had lasted longer than expected, but well worth it. Tucker laughed as Reid taught them both how to count cards, but neither of them understood. Giving up, Reid suggested they play goldfish.

As Hank passed out the newly shuffled cards, Reid's cell phone rang.

"Hey Pretty Boy, I'd hate to interrupt, but we've gotta get going." Morgan said.

"Okay, I'm on my way." The line went dead after that.

"Have to go?" Tucker frowned.

"Yeah, sorry." Reid sighed.

"Aw, too bad! Come back soon, okay?" Hank said.

"Yeah, no promises though." Reid answered. He grabbed his coat, and headed for the door.

"Hey Reid?" Tucker called.

"Yeah?" Reid said as he turned around.

"Thanks." Tucker smiled. Reid smiled back.

"No problem. Bye Tucker, Hank." They both said bye, and Reid was on his way.

Hank wasn't sure what exactly Reid had said to Tucker, but he was glad he did. When he was in the room, Tucker seemed upset and almost depressed. But when he had came back, he seemed better.

"Got any red queens?" Tucker asked. Hank groaned, and passed Tucker his queens. They laughed, and continued on with their game.............

"......oh wow did that suck!and just a little explanation for the title I was thinking of both tucker and spenceys daddy issues. Please review anyways- even if its just to criticize!!! Please R&R!"


End file.
